I can't touch the sky, but
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: Aku tak mungkin bisa menggapai langit untukmu, tapi... -Hey!Say!JUMP fanfic, RnR Please :D


Title: I can't touch the sky, but...

By: Riyuu Kashima

Disclamer: member Hey! Say! JUMP, Ya-Ya-yah dan Johnny JR hanya milik 'yang menciptakan mereka ke dunia ini'

Tapi fic ini punya saya, siapa bilang punya JE =.=

Summary: kau tahu, aku tak bisa menggapai langit untukmu, namun...

Warning: yang pasti banyak banget =.=

A/N: This is a Hey!Say!JUMP fanfic. Tulisan yang di miringin=flashback. selamat menikmati, RnR please :D

* * *

I can't touch the sky, but...

By: Riyuu Kashima

-Hikaru's Flashback-

"_Ne... Hikka, kalau kau sudah besar, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hikka dewasa!"_

"_Yabucchi jahat... memangnya kenapa?" aku memonyongkan bibirku._

"_Karena aku suka sifat Hikka yang seperti ini, Hikka teman yang baik" sebuah senyum cerah terpasang di wajah imut Yabu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut membiarkan mataku berkaca-kaca._

"_Jangan nangis... nanti kawaii nya Hikka hilang lho..." dengan halus Yabu mengelus rambutku._

"_Yabucchi jahat!"_

"_ke... ke... kenapa Hikka?"_

"_Aku gak kawaii! Tapi aku kan GANTENG..." dia mendadak pasrah dengan ke-pede-anku._

"_Enggak ah... Hikka jelek..." akhirnya Yabu meninggalkan aku dan mengadu pada Taiyou, aku hanya tertawa puas melihat tingkahnya. Dasar, Yabucchi manja!_

_.  
_

-End of Hikaru's Flashback-

.

"YABU...!" aku berteriak kencang di telinga Yabu yang sedang tertidur seperti anak kucing.

"Ah... kau mengganggu mimpiku, Hikka!" aku memamerkan gigi gingsulku.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan" dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Menatapku dengan mata sipit 'malas bangun'

"Aku cuma mau bilang..." aku menarik nafas dan...

"OHAYOU YABUCCHI..." dengan cepat aku memegang bahu nya dan menggoyangkannya. Mata Yabu mendadak membulat.

"Kau membuatku stressss! Sekarang cepatlah makan sarapanmu, atau aku berikan semua jatah cemilanmu pada Daiki dan Yamada!" aku pucat, tanpa cemilan aku tak hidup, bisa-bisa, badan sexy ku malah jadi mirip tomcat. Kecil, item, akh...

"ano~~ ehehe... Yabucchi baik... aku bikinin teh ya... tapi, jangan suruh Yama ama Dai ngambil bahan panganku" aku mengedip manja padanya.

"yasudah... aku suruh saja Johnny-san memotong 'uang jajan'mu!" lagi-lagi aku pucat. Tanpa uang aku tak bisa hidup, bisa-bisa, aku gak bisa beli apa-apa dan hanya hidup dengan barang yang itu-itu aja kayak Dora. Atau aku juga harus berpetualang yang juga kayak Dora... sori, Kamseupay =.=

"Yaudah, Yabucchi mau minta apa? Minta digendong? Ditatapin sama Yuyan? Dipelukin sama Keito? Nelen Drumnya Yuto? atau minta dicium sama mami Inoo yang cantik jelita?" di akhir kalimat rasanya aku pingin mengantukkan kepalaku. Yah, aku yakin aku bakal jadi Tomcat berbaju dora.

"Ya... aku maunya..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kamu menggapai langit!"

"eh? Yabucchi gila? Langit? Apa langit itu cewe inceran Yabu?"

Zriing... Zringg... Zringg...

Bunyi asahan pisau terdengar dari luar.

"Ne, jangan menyinggung soal cewe Hikka, ntar Inoo cemburu..." dan BRUKKK! Sebuah wortel(?) sukses gol ke muka tampan Yabu.

"Yeah... 1-0 untuk Barcelona...!" kemudian... BRUKKKK! Sebuah kentang(?) juga sukses gol ke muka tampan *baca: Tak Mapan* ku.

"Yup! Itu pasti 1-1 buat Real Madrid! Ahahahaha..." Yabu tertawa puas. Aku hanya membuat bibirku lebih monyong dari biasanya, Chuuuuu...

Yabu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak ke arah luar, "Ne Hikka, ini masih pagi, aku tidak membutuhkan 'CHUUU..' darimu. Nanti malam aja yah..." Yabu mengerling centil. Darahku berdesir.

"Sori... gua ogah dengan om-om kayak elu..." aku menerobos Yabu dengan perasaan geli. Kali ini yang tertawa puas bukan aku, melainkan seorang Yabu, sahabat sejak kecilku...

.

-Hikaru's Flashback-

.

"_Ya-Bu-chi~~~, hari ini makan apa? Pasti ramen lagi ya!" Yabu menggeleng._

"_Jadi apa?" Yabu mengeluarkan 2 bento dan menyodorkan bento berwarna biru ke arahku._

"_Ano~ ini buatku Yabucchi?" Yabu mengangguk._

"_Kenapa Yabucchi memberiku warna biru?"_

"_Karena aku tak suka warna biru, warna biru mengingatkan aku pada gelombang yang besar" jawabnya polos._

"_Tapi Yabucchi juga harus tahu! Langit berwarna biru, dan itu terlihat indah bersama matahari, bulan, ataupun bintang"_

"_Ne... langit itu cantik ya? Aku tidak menyadarinya lho..."_

"_Langit itu cantik, tapi lebih cantik jika di temani dengan keindahan lainnya, layaknya hati yang dilengkapi dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Hati dan langit juga mempunyai kesamaan... Yabucchi mau tahu?" Yabu mengangguk dengan polos._

"_Kalau langit cerah di bahagia, jika kita tersenyum kita bahagia. Namun Yabucchi juga harus ingat, langit juga pernah menangis, hujan adalah air matanya. Kita juga pernah menangis, untuk membersihkan segala amarah dihati layaknya hujan yang membersihkan polusi" aku tersenyum cerah menatapi Yabu yang tertegun._

"_Ne, Yabucchi, aku ingin menitip sesuatu padamu..."_

"_Eh... Apa?" Yabu tampak penasaran._

"_Tolong aku menggapai langit ya..."_

_.  
_

_-End of Hikaru's Flashback-_

.

"Hikka... kau apakan nasi gorengku?" Yabu histeris melihat nasi gorengnya yang kini tidak utuh lagi. Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum dan mencoba melarikan diri, namun...

"Eitss... mau kemana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab..." aku menelan paksa ludahku.

"YAMADA! DAIKI! KEMARI!" dua orang yang memiliki nama itu berlari mendekati Yabu.

"Ada apa Yabu-kun?" tampak muka sumringah dari mereka.

"Kalian boleh meminta apa saja dari Hikka!" mata mereka berubah menjadi mata kucing garong. Hatiku udah cenat-cenut pingin meledak.

Aku kaga tahan... Apes lagi aku! Hari ini bakal jadi hari kanker sedunia bagiku. kantongku bakal kering kaya ikan asin yang dijemur secara overdosis, dan beratku hari ini akan turun 1 kg. Astaga... dahiku memang bikin sial(?)

"Inoo... tolong aku..." aku merangkak penuh nista ke arah Inoo. Inoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh... dasar, bayi manja!" aku membuat mataku terlihat seimut mungkin, namun yang ada malah...

BLETAKKK!

"Ittai..." sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan cantiknya ke jidatku.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan suka iseng! Punya dahi lebar aja bangga..."

"Mending kali Inoo! Untung badan gue gak kelebihan, Jidat lebih, tinggi lebih, berat lebih, gingsul lebih, ntar kalo gitu jadi apa gue?"

"Jangan stress bang! Saya punya cara mengatasinya..." sebuah suara halus membuatku tersenyum cerah.

"Apaan Yuto? Yuto-nyan kan baik..." kali ini aku merangkak ke arah Yuto yang tingginya aduh mak ngalahin tiang listrik dari bawah sini.

"Tapi bang..."

"Apaan?"

"Wani piro..." Yuto tersenyum iblis.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Susah ngomong ama orang pelit, pantes aja tinggi, tapi..."

"Apa?" dia bersiap-siap berlari ke arah Yabu.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Ahhhh, bye-bye dunia, gua mau lari dari ke nistaan gua..." aku lari secepat mungkin. Menjauh meski terdengar ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Hikka... Hikka...!" tidak peduli dia siapa, tapi, aku harus pergi dari ke nistaan ini.

.

-Hikaru's Flashback-

_.  
_

_Aku menggigit bibirku, rasanya sangat takut. Aku tegang._

"_Ne~ Hikaru... kau tidak perlu malu, kami akan membantumu kok!" seorang lelaki tinggi menggenggam tanganku._

"_Tapi Taiyou-kun, aku hanya seorang anak baru disini... aku merasa..."_

"_Tidak perlu merasa takut, malu, atau apapun itu, kami akan membantumu, kami akan selalu bersamamu, Hikaru, sekarang bangkit dan tersenyumlah" seorang lelaki lain menepuk pundakku._

"_Tapi, Shoon-kun, aku takut, aku lebih baik pulang saja, aku ingin pulang!" aku mulai terisak. Melihat beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik saat aku di panggung tadi, membuat hatiku sedikit sakit. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas ada disini._

"_Kau tidak boleh begitu! Itu namanya lari dari jalanmu! Kau sudah diberikan suatu keistimewaan untuk berada disini! Seharusnya kau bangga, seharusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri, karena kau sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam salah satu dari kami, menjadi salah satu saudara kami" Yabu datang dan memegang erat bahuku. Dia terlihat bijaksana._

"_Arigatou yo, Yabu-kun, Shoon-kun, Taiyou-kun, aku berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik!"_

"_Sou sa! Begitu dong! Itu baru Hikaru yang dapat di banggakan!" Taiyou mengelus rambutku._

"_Minna! Ayo naik ke pentas, istirahat sudah selesai!" Kusano berteriak dan mengancungkan tangannya yang membentuk silang._

"_Hai'! Kami siap Kusano-kun!" Shoon segera beranjak._

"_Ne~ ayo! Semangat!" Taiyou segera berlari mengejar Kusano._

_Saat yang lain sudah mulai naik, aku menarik tangan Yabu, "Yabu-kun, terima kasih, boleh aku menjadi sahabatmu?" Yabu tersenyum cerah membuat matanya menyipit._

"_Hikka tak perlu minta izin, Hikka sudah jadi sahabatku kok!"_

"_eh... Hikka?" dia mengangguk._

"_Hai'! Yabucchi!" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan menarik tanganku. Di atas panggung aku tersenyum memamerkan gigi gingsulku. Acara di mulai. Pertanyaan tertuju padaku._

"_Ne~ Yaotome datang dari kota yang penuh dengan pohon (Sendai), jadi Yaotome pasti bahagia! Ne...? Yaotome-chan?" pertanyaan host itu berhasil membuatku malu._

"_Eitth..." aku bertingkah malu dan memejamkan mataku dengan imutnya._

"_Kyaaaa..." semua penonton berteriak dan menyorakkan kata 'Kawaii...'. Ya, seharusnya aku bahagia, aku bahagia bisa mendapat tempat yang sangat berharga. Aku bahagia bisa mendapat teman-teman yang berharga dan seorang sahabat baru yang bijaksana. Ya, kini aku pasti bahagia._

.

-End of Hikaru's Flashback-

.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaerinasai, Hikka... akhirnya kau pulang, padahal tadi aku ingin membawamu ke taman!" Yabu melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku cemberut, "Kenapa gak bilang dari awal?"

"Habis waktu aku panggil nama Hikka, Hikka keburu lari" Yabu menjawabku dengan nada polos. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok aku menebus kesalahanku dengan mentraktirmu makan?" dia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, cukup temani aku ke halaman belakang saja..." aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Dia duduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang. Dia mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Um~ kau mau mengatakan apa Yabucchi?" aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mau menagih janjiku tadi pagi!"

"Eh... tapi aku tidak punya uang..."

"Bukan itu!"

"Jadi apa?" aku berpikir.

"Aku memintamu menggapai langit, Hikka!" aku tersentak. Nada bicara ini tidak seperti bermain-main. Ia pasti membuatku berusaha berpikir ke masa lalu. Setelah mencoba memutar ingatanku. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti maksud kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana Hikka? Ayo jawab! Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya?" dia menggoyangkan lenganku.

"Aku tahu Yabucchi, kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tak perlu bersusah payah menggapai langit. Saat pertama berada di dekatmu saja, aku sudah tidak perlu menggapai langit. Terlalu melelahkan jika aku berusaha melakukan itu. Untuk semua itu, aku hanya perlu menyentuh hatimu, membuat hatimu bahagia, mencoba menghilangkan amarah dari hatimu, tanpa air mata. Karena aku tahu, langit, mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan hati, sou desou Yabucchi..."

Ia tersenyum, matanya menyipit, ia tampak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Kau memang hebat Hikka! Aku bangga padamu"

"Bangga untuk apa Yabucchi?"

"Bangga atas ingatanmu yang berhasil mengalahkan kakek-kakek, aku pikir kau sudah pikun! Bahkan saat pergi tadi saja, kau hanya memakai sendal jepit bukan sepatu!"

"Eh? Hontou?"

"Un!"

"Kuso! Kau menjebakku Yabucchi! Awas kau..." aku bersiap-siap mengejarnya. Dia berusaha lari sejauh mungkin dariku. Tapi terlalu mudah menangkapnya. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya sambil tertawa.

Kami tertawa. Kami bahagia. Langit pun bahagia. Langit cerah. Bintang bertaburan. Sangat cantik. Aku memang seharusnya bahagia. Aku akan selalu bahagia. Karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Ya, dia, seseorang yang telah menyadariku tentang hati nurani. Dia yang membuatku ceria. Seorang sahabat yang membuat aku ceria. Dia adalah seorang sahabat sejati bernama Yabu Kouta.

* * *

-OMAKE-

"Kuso! Yabucchi menjebakku!" aku menggelitikinya.

"Ahahaha... ampun Hikka! Ampun! Ahahaha..." dia tertawa-tawa merasa geli.

Tapi jauh dari aku dan Yabu...

"Ne~~ Yama-chan... bagaimana kita mengadukan ini pada Mami Inoo?" seorang lelaki tinggi memegang kamera yang menampilkan foto dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

"Ide yang bagus Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan memang pintar dalam uang!" kali ini seorang lelaki chubby mengancungkan dua jempolnya tepat di depan mata lelaki sebelumnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Ya, dua orang yang tengah menyiapkan rencana penuh untung.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Selesai... =.=

Rii tahu fanfic ini pasti sangat tidak layak, ne? Apalagi diselingi dengan Humor yang gagal banget. Ahahahaha... *tertawa nista*

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca fanfic ini. Silahkan review fanfic ini... tombol cantik dibawah ini menunggu lho... :D


End file.
